All is fair in love and war
by scarface sonic
Summary: The story that people have been waiting for. Rouge goes out with Knuckles, Shadow likes Rouge, but Sonic doesn't like Rouge...yet. All thats going change when she starts to have feelings for all three of them.
1. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I dont own these characters Sega does.**

**Finally the story alot of people has been waiting for. On this chapter, Shadow is the character is focuses on. **

**ENJOY!!**

On Angel Island, we find Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna, sitting on the altars steps, just getting back from their date. They sit there, waiting for the sunset. "A great finish to a great day." Knuckles said, kissing Rouge on the cheek.

Rouge turned towards him. " I know. I wish this day wasn't over yet." Rouge said, a little saddened about it.

Knuckles and Rouge had started dating a little over a month ago. However, Knuckles and Rouge have different likings for each other.Rouge likes Knuckles alot, but she want to take small steps in the relationsip and not let things get serious to fast. Knuckles on the other hand, loves Rouge and thinks they are ment to be.

"Rouge, I have to tell you something." Knuckles said, facing Rouge. Rouge turned towards Knuckles. "What is it?" Rouge asked smiling. "Rouge I want to tell that, I lo..." Knuckes said, before he got interrupted by a black hedgehog. " Hey guys. Whats going on?" Shadow asked, looking at the couple?

Knuckles turned to Shadow and gave him a cold stare. "Nothing were just relaxing, back from our date. Why are you here?" Rouge asked. Shadow looked at Rouge. "Oh well I just wanted to see the sunset from a good point of view so I came up here." Shadow explained. He went in more closer.

"Do yall mind if I sit down?" Shadow asked. They both nodded and he sat. Shadow was happy to sit down by Rouge. Rouge was Shadows closest friend and vice versa. They know pratically everything about eachother. But what Rouge doesn't know is that Shadow has feelings for her. He was been liking her for a while.

Shadow always gave Rouge hints, to let her know he liked her. BUt she only though he was fooling around. Shadow was so close to tell her that he liked her, but it was to late, She had already started dating Knuckles.

Rouge turned facing Knuckles. "Oh I'm sorry. What was it that you were going to tell me?" Rouge asked. Knuckles sighed. "It was nothing." Knuckles anwsered. He wanted to tell her when they were alone.

As the sun started to set, the suns light gave a beautiful shine on the ocean. For Rouge and Knuckles it was romantic, although it would have been more romantic if Shadow wasn't around.

"It's beautiful. If I lived up here I would come out and watch the sun set all the time." Rouge said. Shadow and Kncukles both smiled and agreed. Now, the starts were out, and since Angel Island was so high up, it made the stars look brighter, it made it another site to see.

Kncuiles turned to Shadow. "Hey now that you've seen the sunset you can leave, right?" Knuckles asked, eager to make Shadow leave. Shadow got up, and started walking towards the edge.

"Yeah I'll be going." Shadow said, knowing what Knuckles was trying to do. Knuckles got up, stretched, and started to walk up the steps. "O.k. then I'll see you later. Come on Rouge." Knuckles.

Rouge looked at Knuckles. "Actually, I have to go to. I want to get home before it gets really darks." Rouge told Knuckles. Knuckles was confused. He knew bats loved the dark, but Rouge wants to get home before dark. He didn't want to argue, so he shurgged it off said "O.K." and gave her a goodnight kiss.

Rouge walked over to Shadow. Hey Shadow wait up." Rouge siad, catching up to him. Shadow stopped, turned around and waited for Rouge. "What is it?" The black hedgehog asked. Rouge finally caught up with him. "I can let you walk by yourself at night. Its to dangerous. I'll go with you." Rouge told him.

Shadow gave her a big smile. "Thanks Rouge. Now I will have someone to talk to." Shadow said. Rouge smiled back. She grabbed a hold to Shadow, which caught him off gaurd, picked him up and started to fly back to the ground.

They didn't talk the whole time they were flying. Shadow just looked at her, thinking how someone can be so beautiful. Rouge caught him lookin at her and just gave him a smile.

They finally reached the ground, and were headed to Rouges house. While walking on the city streets. SHadow decided to start a conversation. "So Rouge, who are things with Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Were doing good. Were having lots of fun. Its kinda hard to believe that someone likes Knukles knows how to treat a girl." Rouge answered.

Shadow knew Rouge was happy with Knuckles and he liked seeing her happy, but sometimes he kinda wished that her and Knuckles would breakup, so Shadow could finally tell Rouge how he feels about her.

Rouge looked up at Shadow. "Hey Shadow. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Rouge asked. Shadow was surprised at that question. "Um well I do like this girl, but shes already in a relationship." Shadow answered.

Rouge frowned at that. "Aww that sucks. But, do I know this girl? What is she like? Who is she? Rouge said, asking alot questions. "Well you do know her. She loves jewelry, and she can be a little stubborn at times. She's also beautiful. You'll find out one of these days." Shadow said, answering all of her question.

Rouge thought of all the girls that she knew, that loved jewerly, was stubborn and was beautiful but couldn't find out.

While they were walking, they were passing the beach. Rouge turned to the ocean and saw someone sitting looking at the ocean. "Who's that sitting down?" Rouge asked him. Shadow turned to look.

"I dont know its to dark to see." Shadow answered. Rouge looked harder and knew who that was. "Hey it's Sonic. Hey Sonic!" Rouge yelled. Sonic turned around to see who it was. "Who's there?" Sonic asked. Rouge started walking toward him, then Shadow followed her.

"It's us, Rouge and Shadow." Rouge answered. Sonic got up to greet them. "Hey guys. What were you two doing?" Rouge and Shadow finally was where SOnic was at. "We were headed to our houses. Why are you here?" Rouge asked.

"Well when I was running, checking if there was any criminal activities going on, I ran past here and I saw that a full moon was out, and I saw that the moons light was making the water real bright, like it was glowing, so I just had to see it." Sonic finally finished.

Rouge looked at the water. "Yeah it looks great." Rouge said. Shadow agreed that the water looked great. Sonic turned back around towards the water. " It looks great, but this is nothing compared to my secret spot." Sonic added.

Shadow and Rouge decided to go. They said their goodbyes and they left. While they were walking they started a conversation about Sonic. "What do you think about Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Rouge thought about the question. "Well Sonic's nice. I hardly hang out with him though, but when we do it's alot of fun and when the day is over I'm glad I took the time to hang out with him." Rouge answered.

Rouge turned to see him. "What do you think about him?" Rouge asked. Shadow had thought about it. "He's cool and all but he talks about how good and how cool he is, it kinda gets annoying." Shadow answered.

Rouge agreed to everything he said except the annoying part. "I don't think he's annoying. I think it's good that he was alot of confidence and a high self-esteem." Rouge said.

They reached the first house, which was Rouge house. Shadow stayed at the first step of her porch. "Well Rouge I'll see you around." Shadow said. Rouge opened her door. "Bye Shadow I'll see you around." Rouge said walking in her house.

Before she closed the door, Shadow asked her a question. "Hey Rouge, do you want to do something tomarrow?" Shadow asked. Rouge frowned when he said that. "I can't I'm doing something with Knuckles tomarrow. Maybe some other time." Rouge said.

Shadow was saddened about it. They said their finale goodbye's and Shadow was on his way home.

**There it is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Next Chapter focuses more on Knuckles.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Knuckles

**Sorry for the LOONG wait, but here it is. **

**Chapter 2**

Rouge awoke from her slumber the next morning, getting out of bed and into the bathroom. Rouge looked in the mirror/medicine cabinet, "ugh I hate the morning." the rough looking bat said to herself. She opened up the cabinet, got her tooth brush and began brushing. Then started doing her hair because it was everywhere. Finally her make up, that she always has off.

Rouge looked at the clock, "12 o'clock. I kinda overslept." Suddenly she got a phone call. She went to get her cell, seen it was Knuckles and answered, "Hello" Rouge said to phone. "What are you doing?" Knuckles replied asked. "Nothing I just got finished dressed. What are you doing?" the bat said back.

"Well I was on my way to pick you up. So we could go on the date. Be ready I'm gonna be there any second." Knuckles said. There was a knock on the door, "hold on Knuckles some one's at the door." She opened it to find Knuckles standing there. Knuckles smiled "you all ready?" Knuckles said. Rouge didn't like it when he did that and he's been doing that a lot lately. "Knuckles you know I cant stand when you do that. Why call if your already in my front door" Rouge said, crossing her arms.

Knuckles knew she didn't like that, but he sometimes liked getting her mad, "aww babe you look sexy when your mad." Knuckles said trying to smooth talk his way out of an argument. Rouge smiled, "what am I going to do with you?" She said, as she began to laugh.

They began walking in silence, until Knuckles broke the silence, "what were you and Shadow talking about last night?" Knuckles said curiously. Rouge turned to him "well he brought us up and I asked him why he didn't have a GF and uhh I think that's it." Rouge answered, forgetting about bumping into Sonic.

"So where do you wanna go Rouge?" Knuckles asked. Rouge looked at him a little annoyed at that question, "I thought you already knew where we where going?" Rouge said. Knuckles thought Rouge wanted to go somewhere fancy, or something, "no, I don't know." Knuckles replied. Rouge put her hands on her face and looked up, "well it such a nice day today. Why don't we keep walking?" Rouge suggested.

Knuckles nodded, but inside he didn't like the idea, "alright rouge lets go." he said, with no kind of excitement in his words. They made it to the park and began walking. About an hour later Knuckles had to go to the bathroom. Rouge nodded and suddenly a black figure was heading towards her. "Who could that be." Rouge said squinting cause the sun was in her eyes. The black figure walked towards Rouge, "Hi Rouge, what are you doing here?" he said, looking a little sweaty.

Rouge seen it was Shadow, "hi shadow, nothing me and knuckles are just walking around this giant park. What are you doing here and why are you all sweaty?" Rouge asked. Shadow whipped the sweat of with his rag, "I was training my chaos sphere's. So where is knuckles anyway?" Shadow said, putting the rap away. Rouge pointed at the restroom, "he's in there, doing his business." Rouge said.

Shadow didn't pay any attention as he got lost into Rouge's eyes. Knuckles finally came out, with some toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Hey Shadow what are you doing?" Shadow finally came out of his trance "umm Nothing I was just about to go. See you Rouge." He said as he waved and continued his training. Knuckles looked at Rouge, "what did he want?" he asked.

Rouge looked at him, "nothing he just came to say hi." She answered. Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hand, "where do you want to go now?" Knuckles asked. Again she got annoyed, "I don't know. I'm in the mood for something sweet though." Rouge said. Knuckles thought, for a while and it hit him, "how bout some ice cream?" Knuckles said. Rouge had a smile and agreed.

She loves ice cream, but not to much, she has to keep up a figure. "Sure lets go." She said as she grabbed Knuckles hand flew away. "Damn Knuckles how much do you weigh, or is all that weight from oversized Knuckles?" She said, struggling to stay up air. Knuckles chuckled "you'll be fine" he said. Rouge landed outside of the ice cream store, "Finally, were here." Rouge said, popping here back.

The couple entered and walked to the front counter. "What do you want, Rouge?" Knuckles said looking for his wallet. Rouge looked at the menu, "I want cookies and cream. What are you getting?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looked at the menu, "uh I don't know vanilla guess." he said, continuing to look for his wallet. He looked in his front pockets, back pockets, even his shoes.

"Where the hell is my wallet?" Knuckles said to himself, not being able to find his wallet. Then, he remembered he left it on one of the steps at the altar. "Oh no. I hope Rouge doesn't get mad." Knuckles thought. Rouge went to the cashier, "I want three scoops of cookies and creams, and another three scoops, but vanilla." Rouge order, moving out the way so Knuckles could pay.

The cashier pushed all the buttons, "your total is $8.39." The cashier said, looking at the couple. Rouge looked at Knuckles, "come on, pay the girl." Rouge said. Knuckles looked at her, " I uh…Forgot my wallet, hehehe" Knuckles exclaimed. Rouge took a deep breath as she pulled out her wallet from her purse and gave the cashier the money. Rouge stared at Knuckles, "that's a shame. A man can't pay for is girlfriends ice cream." Rouge told him as she took her seat.

Knuckles followed her, "Its o.k. I paid for yesterdays meal." Knuckles told her. Rouge couldn't believe Knuckles said that, "uh no you didn't you put half and I put half." Rouge said as she rolled her eyes. Knuckles shrugged it off and they began to eat their ice cream.

They finished and walked out the door. Knuckles thought where they were going to go next. Rouge looked at Knuckles hoping he knew where to go next. "You want to see a movie?" Knuckles asked. Rouge nodded happily, "but I'm not gonna lift you up again." She exclaimed. They began walking calmly in downtown.

Suddenly there was a big explosion and crowds of people began to run the other direction, opposite of where Knuckles and Rouge where going. Knuckles looked up, "what was that?" he asked, confused on what's going on. Rouge shrugged, "I can't be something good." She said. The two raced to see what was going on. They turned a corner and seen about 30 robot with the eggman symbol on it, blowing up the town.

They both gasped, "we have to stop them." Knuckles said to Rouge. Rouge nodded, "lets go." Rouge replied. They two were about to charge until a blue blur went passed them and a heavy wind picked up. "Your not gonna get away with this." Sonic yelled, jumping up and destroying one robot. The two went to help Sonic, "Rouge you better sit still. I don't want you to get hurt." Knuckles told Rouge. Rouge looked at him, "don't worry, I can take care of myself." She said as she destroyed one robot with her screw kick. "See" Rouge simply said.

Sonic landed next to them after killing another there, "hey guys, just in time for the part." Sonic said with a smile. Rouge smiled, "where here to help, Sonic." Rouge said. "We were here before you Son…" Knuckles was saying until he got interrupted by Sonic. "Watch out!" Sonic said, tackling Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles got mad at this, "why the hell did you tackle me?" Knuckles hollered. Sonic helped him up, "you almost had your head chopped off, knucklehead." Sonic yelled back. Rouge took a deep breath and shook her head as she began to go after more robots, Sonic and Knuckles followed.

There was only a few left to kill and the hero's was starting to get tired. Suddenly, one of the robots captured Rouge and began flying off, "HELP ME!" She screamed. Sonic looked at Knuckles "Knuckles they got Rouge!" He yelled. Knuckles was busy fighting a robot, "Not now Sonic, cant you see I'm busy." he said dodging a ray of bullets. Sonic turned back and jumped into the and did an aerial spindash and went right through the bot and quickly caught Rouge.

Knuckles finally destroyed the few that was left and Sonic landed still carrying Rouge. Knuckles looked back to see Sonic carrying Rouge, "what the hell is going on here?" Knuckles asked, coming closer to Sonic. Rouge gave him a very evil look, "Sonic, saved me. Where you?" Rouge asked, still being held by Sonic. Knuckles thought of what Sonic was saying. He put his hands on his head.

Sonic looked at Rouge, "are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sonic asked, concerned about her. Rouge looked up at Sonic, "Yeah I'm o.k. You can put me down now." Rouge said, blushing just a little bit. Sonic smiled and put her down. Knuckles walked up to Sonic, "I don't want you touching her again." Knuckles yelled. "I was saving here, just liked I saved your dumbass." Sonic yelled back. Knuckles didn't say anything as he knew Sonic was right.

They said there good byes and Knuckles and Rouged turned around to head back to their own homes because there were exhausted. Sonic looked back to see if Knuckles and especially Rouge was o.k.. Sonic noticed something on Knuckles feet, "hey Knuckles!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles and Rouge turned around to see what he wanted, "what?" Knuckles yelled back. "You got some toilet paper on you shoes." Sonic said laughing a little.


	3. Sonic

**Sonics turn!**

**Chapter 3**

The day was going by and there was nothing going on, which was unusual for a Saturday. Rouge was laying on her couch, bored out of her mind and she had no plans for tonight. "There's never anything good on t.v., especially on Saturdays." The bored bat said flipping through channels.

Rouge got up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat, "Why hasn't that echidna called me yet?" Rouge asked herself. Rouge knew why he wasn't calling, he was either guarding the master emerald, or he didn't want to do anything. He was so boring at times.

Rouge grabbed her purse and began looking her phone, "I hope he want's to do something cause I'm not sitting at home today." Rouge said, putting the phone to her ears and stirring the food she was making.

Knuckles was sitting on the top steps, dozing off a bit, until he got a startling phone call, "What the…damn phone." Knuckles said, answering it, "Hello?" the echidna added. "Hey, what are you doing?" the bat asked.

"Nothing just watching the emerald. What are you doing?" He asked. Rouge knew he was going to say that. She hated when he guarded it, it made her feel...unimportant. "Well I'm making something to eat, but I was calling to see if we were going out tonight." Rouge said, already knowing what the answer was gonna be.

Knuckles scratched his head, "Well, I'm kinda guarding this this right at the moment. Maybe some other time." Knuckles told her. Rouge sighed, but wasn't surprised, "Well I'm not staying home, just to let you know." The bat said, turning off the stove.

Knuckles knew he couldn't talk her out of it, "Well just be careful. And don't do nothing stupid." he said. Rouge smiled, "You know I dont do stupid things. Anyway, have fun with your emerald and I call you tomorrow." She said, hanging up the phone.

She sat down to begin eating, "Now who should I hang out with?" She asked her self. She looked at her contact list and was strolling down, "How about Amy?" Rouge suggested. She dialed and waited for the girl to pick up.

"Hey girl." Amy answered, wondering what Rouge wanted. "Hey Amy. What are you doing?" She asked. Amy paused for a second, the got back on the line, "Nothing, just getting ready to go out with Silver. What about you?" She asked. Rouge was saddened a little bit, "I'm not doing anything. I was calling to see if you wanted to do something." Rouge replied.

"Well you can come along. If you want." Amy said, looking a Silver. Silver waved his hands and was mouthing the word 'No'. Rouge hated being the third wheel, she always felt awkward, "No, its fine I'll just find something else to do." She said as she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

She continued looking through her contact list and called almost everybody, but all had plans with their boyfriends, or didn't answer. Rouge was begging to think she was going to stay home. She went to her room and looked at her clock, it was almost six thirty. "Well I just go for a walk and I might see somebody I know." She thought, exiting the door. She was almost at the park, which was about five miles away from her house and still didn't see anybody. "I guess I'll go back home then." She said to herself, turning back. Suddenly she felt a strong wind hit her back and there was only one person that can make that suddenly happen.

The blue blur blew past Rouge and looked back to confirm it was her. He stopped, turned around and dashed to the bat. He came to a screeching stop when he was a few feet away from her, "Hey Rouge. What are you doing?" Sonic asked, giving her a smile.

Rouge smiled back, she still couldn't fully understand how somebody can be so fast. "I was just about to head back home." Rouge answered. Sonic walked closer, "Why you going home, it's a Saturday. Why don't you go out somewhere?" Sonic asked.

"Well nobody doesn't want to do anything, or they have plans with their BF's. What about you? What are you doing?" Rouge said, asking a question of her own. Sonic looked up at the sky, "I was just running. Nothing special really." sonic answered.

Rouge just kept smiling, "Do you have any plans Sonic?" She asked. Sonic looked back at Rouge. He wasn't sure if that was a hint or not, "No, I don't have any plans, Why?" Sonic asked suspiciously. Rouge looked thought about hanging out with Sonic, but she didn't think Knuckles would like that so much.

She wasn't gonna ask if he wanted to do anything, but if he asked that would be different, "Just wondering. I just thought you would have plans." Rouge said. Sonic was going to ask if she wanted to do something, but asking his close friends' girl wouldn't feel right. At the same time Sonic didn't want to stay home tonight either.

It was a little silent as the two stood there and looked at each other, until Sonic broke the silence, "Well uh…since you don't have anything to do and I don't have anything to do. Um…" Sonic was saying, blushing. Rouge looked at him and smiled, "Sonic The Hedgehog, are you asking me out?" She asked, noticing him blushing.

"Uh…yeah, but just as friends." Sonic said. Rouge continued to smile, "Sure Sonic, I'll go on a friendly date with you." She replied. Sonic grinned, "Alright, I'll promise you'll have fun." He said as he began walking.

Rouge looked at her watch and saw it was only seven almost eight. Though she was friends with Sonic, she didn't really quite know him. She knows he's over confident and a heroic guy, but that's it. She didn't even know why he liked running so much. She knew this was the perfect opportunity to get to know the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something." Rouge asked. Sonic turned toward her "Shoot." He simply said. Rouge looked up at him, "Why do you run?" Rouge asked curiously. Sonic looked straight ahead again, "I run because I love it and it helps me get away from everything." Sonic answered.

Rouge was confused when he said that, "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Sonic looked back at her, "What I mean is, it helps me keep my sanity. I always take my time to help others, but sometimes I just need some time for myself, so I just run to get away. When I run everything gets so peaceful. Plus, I like going to different places and seeking the next adventure ." Sonic explained.

Rouge thought about Sonics' words and smiled, "I like that about you Sonic. You don't like to be bored and there's always something going on with you. At the same time your a free spirit." Rouge said, honestly. Sonic smiled back as they continued walking. Honestly they didn't know where they were going, but they just kept walking.

Rouge was starting to get bored of walking, "Sonic are we going anywhere?" She asked. Sonic didn't know what to say, "What does she like doing?" Sonic thought to himself. Then, it hit him, "Yeah, where going ice skating." Sonic said.

Rouge got kinda excited when he said that. She loves to ice skate, but does he know how? She's never seen him on any kind of skates beside's roller blades. Rouge looked up at him, "O.K, but where going the wrong way." She said back, pointing the other direction.

Sonic gave her his famous smile, "Don't worry about that. Just grab hold of my arm." Sonic said, holding out his arm. She grabbed it and she grabbed it tightly, "I'm all set." Rouge assured him.

"Then away we go." The blue blur said as he blasted off the other direction. This was the first time Rouge went Sonics' speed and it was quite the experience for her. Before, he ran off, there was a lot of noises around like honking, birds chirping, dogs barking and more, but when he took off it suddenly got quiet and it was a suprise to her since she had real good hearing. Everything around her was a blur, she could hardly see in front of her.

Sonic looked back, "You alright, Rouge?" Sonic asked. Rouge looked up at him and nodded. How could she hear him, when she couldn't hear anything else? Rouge now knew why he ran and knew what he meant when he said 'peaceful'. To her it lasted for hours, but in reality only a minute had gone by.

Sonic stopped in font of the skating ring, "We're here." Sonic said. Rouge didn't realize they had already been her, she was still thinking she was going at mach speed. Sonic snapped his fingers at her, "Hello. Mobius to Rouge are you there?" Sonic asked. He knew what was wrong with her, it happens to everybody.

She blinked a couple of times, until her mind was straight again. The two walked up to the front counter, "Can I get two skates please." Sonic asked the salesman. The guy went to the back and got two pair of skate, "It'll be $25.46." He said. Rouge went digging in her purse to get her wallet out.

Sonic pulled his wallet out and paid the guy, "Here you go, and keep the change." He said handing Rouge her skates. Rouge looked at him, "Why did you buy my skate? I was going to pay for my half." Rouge said, surprised at what Sonic did.

Sonic shrugged, "It's no problem. I don't mind. Beside's the guy always has to pay for his date." Sonic said with a smirk. Rouge smiled back and thought about the other day when she had to pay for her and Knuckles' ice cream. She hated when she had to pay the whole check and by Sonic paying it meant a lot to her. She thanked him and went to put her skates on and go to the ring.

Sonic was a little nervous since this was his first time ice skating. "How hard can it be?" Sonic said mentally. He got up and went to the ice and as soon as he stepped on that ice, he slipped and landed on a icy, cold and hard floor. Rouge laughed when she witnessed this.

It was crazy that Sonic could do a lot of impossible tasks, but he couldn't do this simple task. She skated beside him, "You need help there, Sonic?" She said, laughing. Sonic gave her an evil look, "No, No, I can handle this." the stubborn hedgehog said, getting himself up. Rouge rolled her eyes as she began skating around the ring, jumping and doing some tricks. She looked over to Sonic to see if he was looking and did some more tricks when she seen that he was.

Sonic had his arms sticking out to help him keep his balance, which helped a little bit, "Damn skates. I guess it isn't as easy as it looks." The hedgehog said to himself. He began to move inch by inch, "Look Rouge I'm getting the hang of…WHAA!" Sonic screamed, falling on the floor again.

Rouge laughed again, and went to help the guy up, "Sonic can't you just accept my help?" She asked, reaching her arm down to grab his. Sonic didn't have a choice, it was either her helping him, or more pain and humiliation. Sonic looked away, "Fine, teach me than. Since your so great." Sonic said.

Rouge smiled and helped him up, "O.k. first you need to keep your balance. That shouldn't be to hard for you, right?" She said. Sonic did what he was being told and kept his balance. "Now just go as if you were walking, bend your knees and lean forward a little bit." Rouge told him. Sonic grabbed a hold for Rouges' arm tightly, if he was going down she was, too.

He did what she said and was sort of skating, "Like this?" he asked, knowing he was doing good. Rouge was kinda surprised, she knew Sonic learned fast, but not this fast. She continued teaching him until he was getting the hang of it.

"I'm gonna let you go o.k." Rouge told him. Sonic nodded and began skating. He skated at a comfortable speed, "Look at me now Rouge. I'm actually doing it." The excited hedgehog said.

Rouge smiled, but she forgot one thing…how to stop!

Sonic kept going straight and he was getting closer to the wall. Sonic began to panic as he didn't know how to stop, "Rouge how do I stop?" Sonic exclaimed. Rouge shouted at the other end of the ring, "You have to put one foot behind you…" Rouge said, but it was to late.

"OHH NOO!" Sonic yelled as he flipped over the wall. Rouge skated as fast as she could to see if he was hurt, "Sonic are you o.k.? Are you hurt?" the worried bat asked. Sonic gave her a blank stare, but then smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "It's gonna take more than that to take me down." Sonic said. Rouge gave a breath of relief.

Sonic got up and gave it another try, but Rouge was telling him that he has had enough. He shook her hand off and got back on the ring. Rouge just stared at him, "Stubborn little hedgehog." She said. She got back in the ring and followed him.

She kept close to him this time, to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the intercom came on, "Alright, it's time for you couples to get in the ring cause it's time to dance. If you don't have someone to dance with please leave the ring." the intercom guy said.

The two looked at each other, "Come on Sonic lets go get a drink." Rouge said turning toward the snack bar. She didn't care if they danced, but she thought Sonic didn't want to. Sonic skated toward her and grabbed her shoulder, "You don't wanna dance?" Sonic asked her, holding his hand out.

Rouge looked at him, "You want to dance?" She asked him, making sure he wanted to do this. Sonic nodded, "Yeah why not? It'll be fun." Sonic replied. Rouge looked up at him and started to blush, "Um..o.k. lets dance." Rouge said grabbing his hand.

The two started to slow dance on the ice. Rouge thought Sonic was going to be falling everywhere and bringing her down too, but Sonic was dancing well on those skates. Sonic looked around to see the other couples, but there wasn't any just them didn't care though, he was actually enjoying it. Sonic smelled the alluring perfume that was coming from Rouge and loved it. He went a little closer to her.

Rouge looked up at Sonic, "You really know how to dance, even on those skates." Rouge said, truthfully. She could never make Knuckles dance, so to her, this was nice Sonic looked down and notice how beautiful Rouges' eyes were. Sonic knocked those thoughts out of his head. She was one of his closet friends' girlfriend, he cant be thinking like that.

"What are you thinking about Sonic?" Rouge wondered. Sonic came back to reality, "Oh nothing. It was just…nothing." Sonic said. Rouge was getting curious, "Aww come on Sonic you can tell me." Rouge said back.

Sonic thought of telling her, but he didn't want to make things awkward. In the end he decided to tell her, "Well Rouge it's just…you have very nice eyes." Sonic told her. Rouge began blushing, "Thank you, Sonic." Rouge thanked him.

The Song was finally over and the two decided to get a drink, "So Rouge what do you want to drink?" Sonic asked her. Rouge didn't want him to pay this time, so she pulled out her wallet, "Get me a water and get yourself something too." Rouge said, handing him money.

Sonic looked at the money then her, "It's o.k. Rouge I got it." Sonic said, giving the money back. Rouge insisted on paying, but kept giving her money back, "What a very stubborn hedgehog." She said to herself, smiling.

She though about him while he was gone. She kept thinking about what he said earlier about her eyes. It made her blush every time she thought about it. "Sonic is a nice guy. He knows what a girl wants to hear." She said to herself. She looked at the time and it was about to be ten.

Sonic returned with the drinks, "Here ya go my lady" Sonic joked. Rouge smiled, "Thanks, hun." Rouge joked back. Sonic looked at the bat, he too wanted to know her. He didn't know much about her beside that she's a spy/thief.

"Rouge is there anything you like besides jewels?" Sonic asked her. Rouge looked and him and thought about it. She has never been asked that question before, but she had already knew the answer, "Yeah there is." Rouge replied as she looked up, "The moon."

Sonic was puzzled, "Why the moon?" He asked. Rouge kept looking at the full moon, "Well to me the moon looks like a giant pearl. Plus it's just so beautiful. Don't you think?" Rouge answered him. Sonic smiled and nodded, "Yeah it is." Sonic said as he looked up.

They finished there drinks and they decided to get out of there, since Sonics' bottom was starting to get sore. "I was nice hanging out with you Sonic." She told him. Sonic smiled, "Yeah I had fun. Better than staying at home" Sonic told her. Rouge suggested they walk so they can hang out a little bit more. "I'm glad you came along Sonic. I would have probably be sitting at home watching nothing, but reruns." She said, looking at the moon. Sonic smirked and noticed her looking at the moon. Sonic began to think, "Should I take her?" He said to himself, looking at her.

Rouge had another question to ask the hedgehog, "Where do you go when you get stressed out? I mean you do get stressed out sometime right?" She said turning toward him. Sonic looked at her, "I go to this spot. I go there to think or just to see the beautiful view." Sonic answered.

"What spot?" Rouge asked him. Sonic began thinking about taking Rouge to his spot and decided it wouldn't hurt as long as she could keep it a secrect. Sonic looked up at the moon again, then back at Rouge, "Come on and I'll show you." Sonic said.

Rouge took his hand and he blasted away, "Where are we going?" She asked. "We'll be there in a second just enjoy the ride." He replied.

He ran all the way to the outskirts of the city. There he went through this cave, ran atop of this river and ran up a mountain. When he made it to the top he stopped and showed Rouge the view. Rouge was in total awe. She had never seen a more beautiful site. There was the big city and a the lights that it had and especially the full moon moonlight, that shined on the river and made it glow with its beauty.

This was the first time he had showed anybody. He didn't want anybody to know cause then they would come up here with there friends and it would get to crowded. He looked at her, "What do you think?" He asked her. She looked back at him, "It's beautiful." Rouge replied.

Sonic walked beside her, "Yeah it is, but that's why I want it to be a secret." Sonic said. Rouge looked at him and knew why. It would get annoying if there was to many people up here. Rouge began having weird feelings about the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you Sonic. I'm glad you brought me." She said as she looked up at the site again. Sonic stared at her. The site even made her more beautiful and Sonic was noticing this. He couldn't help, but to look up and down her body, she was just so damn sexy.

"What am I thinking?" Sonic said to himself. He had been trying to get these thoughts that he's been thinking out of his head, but just couldn't. Rouge kept staring into the view, "Why would he show me something so…romantic?" She asked herself, "Is he trying to make me fall for him?".

She notice him checking her out and began to blush, "What are you looking at?" She said. Sonic eyes darted back to view, "Nothing. Say you ready to go home?" He said. She nodded and grabbed his arm as Sonic sped away.

Sonic stopped at her door step, as Rouge let go of him, "I had fun Sonic. I really did." She said with a smile. Sonic smiled back, "Yeah me too. We should do it again sometime." He said. Rouge opened the door and walking in, "Yeah that would be nice. Next, time we can do something you like to do." She replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that. No, turning back now." He said with a smile. They said their goodbyes' and he ran off, "I've never realized how beautiful Rouge was till now. Next time, I'm gonna use some of my charm on her." He mentally said.

**The longest chapter I've ever made. Well I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


End file.
